Chatbots, also known as conversational agents, are computer programs that can engage with a human in a natural-language conversation or dialog. In a business context, companies may want to offer chatbots to their customers and employees to answer questions, enable self-service, and/or perform other tasks. While this works well in reducing turn-around times for the users and costs for the providers, it can sometimes be cumbersome for the users. To reduce the risk for misunderstanding, chatbots tend to require the user to interact with fine-grained prompts. That experience is acceptable during a first conversation, while the user is learning how to use the bot. With this one-size-fits-all approach, as a user becomes familiar with the task, interactions become repetitive.